


Fireflies

by noniehaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, idk where this is heading to, kid!Minghao, kid!chan, kid!mingyu, kid!seokmin - Freeform, kid!seungkwan, kid!vernon, parents!jeongcheol, parents!soonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniehaos/pseuds/noniehaos
Summary: Wonwoo knew his life was meant to change when he decided to marry Soonyoung..... from being high school sweethearts to college couple who got engaged right after their graduation. Now both are known to be successful in their own fields. Wonwoo being a director and heir of their family company and Soonyoung a doctor.But they both knew they've always wanted a complete family..... with kids running around, and maybe Junhui's idea wasn't wrong at all despite Shua's constant reminder to not rush and be impulsive with making decisions.And all in between the chaos, they found happiness in him.-------------side pairings: Junhui x Joshua, Jeonghan x Seungcheolto be clear:Jeonghan and Seungcheol's sons: Mingyu and ChanJunhui and Joshua's sons: Vernon and Seokmin (twins)Wonwoo and Soonyoung's sons: Minghao and SeungkwanI LOVE JIHOON SO MUCH AND HE IS THE RICH UNCLE WHO BABYSITS ALL THE TIME WHEN THE PARENTS ARE NOT AROUND and yes he is a producer here.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 15





	Fireflies

"Uncle Won! That's so cool!" Mingyu bounced up and down standing on the couch as the credits rolled in from the short film he watched. He's currently in his Uncle Won and Uncle Soonie's condo after his parents dropped him because Chan has to go to the doctor -- which is his Uncle Soonie by the way, leaving him with his favorite uncle (shhh don't tell Jihoon he said that, but look Uncle Won is teaching him how to edit! for real how can a six year-old understand that?)

"Is it, Gyu? Okay, how about we fix the sheets first?" His Uncle Won asked him pointing to the scattered blankets they've used that are now thrown on the floor after being so excited when he saw Wonwoo showed him the short film he made,

Yes, Jeon Wonwoo, award-winning film director, definitely the heir of Jeon entertainment and chose to pursue his dreams of being a well-known director, a man who is making a name for himself.

Wonwoo watched as little Gyu ran towards the kitchen after fixing the blankets, the kid is mature for his age -- Seungcheol has taught him well.

He smiled as Gyu came back holding the plastic jar of cookies he brought from his Uncle Junnie's place, Jun's son, Hansol LOVES eating sweets all the time so it was a given that they'd have a cabinet of cookies and baking tools,

Mingyu is a ball of sunshine just like Hansol and his twin Seokmin, and he saw how different the lives of his friends are after adopting the kids,

How Joshua's face lightened up when they fetch him at the airport as he was holding his baby boy from America or the way Jun's laugh echoed within the living room when Seokmin accidentally wiped the icing of the cake during their birthday one afternoon in February,

He did not miss the tears Jeonghan was trying to wipe when Chan said "Papa" and "Dada" for the first time while caressing Seungcheol's cheeks,

And the way Mingyu has Seungcheol wrapped around his tiny fingers especially the times Gyu would randomly blurt out a "I wanna be like Dada when I grow up!" as Seungcheol kiss the forehead of the child,

And he can't help but feel jealous of it, because he knows in him that he is longing for that kind of warmth -- to have a child, to give a child a family, provide a roof under their heads,

To feel how it is to love someone more than he can ever thought of doing, Because he knows that he's been wanting to have a family with Soonyoung, and to be a dad to someone.

That's why during a trip to China around the time they were filming for the short film they just saw earlier the small boy he had an encounter with at a local market was always in his mind, and it never left.

"How would you know you're ready?" He suddenly blurted out startling a sleepy Seungcheol,

"What do you mean by that?" The former rubbed his eyes before letting it land to a very anxious Wonwoo in front of him, 24-year old Cheol would be laughing if it were a different situation, where they're both typing on their laptops trying to finish their thesis that is due tomorrow,

But tonight was a different one, Apparently Joshua has asked if everyone could gather at his space to celebrate the twins' birthday, he said it's also a time for everyone to spend time together especially Soonyoung and Wonwoo who are both busy with work, Soonyoung as a Pediatrician and Wonwoo a Director and Photographer, adding to that is a company he is slowly learning to manage,

"You know.... stuff, like parenting?" Sounding slightly unsure that caught Jeonghan's attention, he turned to the young director,

It is no doubt that when it comes to talk like this, Yoon Jeonghan would always know what to say, he was the first to adopt, anyway,

"I mean, I'm not getting any younger," Wonwoo said, fixing his specs, "So does Soonyoung and he has a very demanding schedule, though, I think I should consider that?" he rambles,

"Its just that since my flight to Shanghai, getting to roam around the local, and seeing people," He sighed, "I've realized how lucky I am to be in a position where I can eat meals three times a day or even to have a house to live in, you know?" he started explaining,

Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other letting a distressed Wonwoo talk more, it's a good thing the kids are playing with their Uncle Soonyoungie at the living room,

But shouldn't Wonwoo be talking to his husband about this and not them? Seungcheol shrugged that thought and decided that he and his husband went through this exact moment and he knows exactly where this is going,

"And it keeps on replaying in my mind, hyung," Wonwoo said,

"The image of the kid never left my mind, it continues to bother me knowing I could change his life if I wanted to,"

"And I know I want to,"

"You want to what?" The trio were surprised when another voice entered the dining area,

"He said he wants to change someone's life," Joshua answered his husband looking at the youngest in the dining area,

There was a moment of silence within the group until a sentence came out from Wonwoo,

"I think I want to adopt the kid," He slowly said,

"No, no, its not I think --- it is I need to adopt the kid,"

"Whatever it takes," He added as Chan's screams were heard all over the house with a bewildered Soonyoung beside him and the Jenga blocks scattered on the floor,

Soonyoung wasn't ready to hear that, was he?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling so unmotivated and seventeen has been my daily source of strength so I decided to give back a little by doing this. 
> 
> if you wanna see more of my works, i'm on twitter: @noniehao
> 
> ON - HOLD and not proofread yet, I apologize.


End file.
